Cinnamon and Sugar
by Maria Rose Black
Summary: Sora ponders on the beach....and Riku joins him. Slash Riku/Sora


a/n: Ok. This is a short little one-shot fic, because I don't usually write shounen-ai. *shrug* If you don't like it, leave now cuz I won't tolerate flames. I'll send Ansem or the Heartless after you. Hahahahahahaha. If you do, however, like it, please read and review! =D  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Cinnamon and Sugar  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sora stared at the ocean, thinking about his life. How he could make it better..because there was one thing he didn't have yet that he wanted so much..but did this thing feel the same?  
  
'Not thing...person. A silver-haired, aqua-eyed person, to be exact. Riku...how can I tell you I love you? I don't want to scare you..'  
  
Sora sighed, shifting positions on the warm sand. He hadn't known he loved Riku, not until Kairi came to the islands. While both of the boys competed for her affection, Sora realized that he wasn't trying to get Kairi, he was trying to get Riku to notice him.  
  
'What if he hates me afterward? Of course he will. He wouldn't understand. No..worse yet, he'll think I'm a freak. A gay freak. And he'll tell everyone on the whole island. And then...'  
  
Sora was so deep in his miserable thoughts that he didn't hear the soft footsteps behind him. Someone stopped, observing Sora thoughtfully before sitting next to him.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, Sora," Riku said softly.  
  
Sora's head snapped up. "R-Riku!! How-what are you doing here!?"  
  
"Looking for you, of course. I was worried."  
  
"Worried? Why?"  
  
Riku shrugged. " I dunno. Actually, I just wanted to see you." He blushed.  
  
'Huh? Why is he blushing?" Sora gave his friend a confused look.  
  
"So, anyway, what's on your mind, Sora?" Riku asked, recovering.  
  
"I was just thinking...about.." he trailed off. 'How can I tell him? What can I say? I can't just blurt out "I love you, Riku!" He'd die!'  
  
Riku waited patiently, fluttering his silver lashes unconsciously as he looked out over the sea, fingers tracing a pattern in the wet sand. Sora observed him out of the corner of his eye. He was a little taller than Riku now, and actually had a little more muscle. Riku had pouted. He was used to being the older, stronger one.  
  
As Sora took his time responding, it had grown cooler. It was dusk now, and Sora noticed Riku was shivering.  
  
"Are you cold, Riku?"  
  
Riku looked up. "No..." he lied. Then, "H-hey, Sora! What're you doing!?" as Sora put his arms around his friend.  
  
"Relax, Riku. We're just two friends trying to leech heat off each other." Sora said, wishing that they were more. Riku pondered that for a moment, and slowly relaxed into his friend's embrace, thinking.  
  
'Sora...just friends. Is that what you think of us?' Riku sighed, curling up in Sora's embrace. 'Well...if I can't have you the way I want you, at least I can have this..'  
  
"Riku, I..." Sora stopped.  
  
Riku's heart lept. "Yes, Sora?"  
  
"Um.nothing."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
They were silent for a while, each enjoying the feel of the other. Being near Sora made Riku feel safe. He had dropped the "Riku-is better-than- everyone-else" attitude when Sora got taller than him. Now he was content to be near his friend.  
  
Sora liked holding his friend. Riku was curled up against Sora's chest, his arms around his neck. As Sora looked over, he saw the design Riku had been tracing in the sand.  
  
It said simply, Sora.  
  
Sora stared at it. What did it mean? Did Riku feel the same!? But he had no time to think about it, because at that moment, RIku raised his head up to look at Sora's deep blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, Sora?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What were you gonna say earlier?" But before Sora could respond, Riku continued, "'Cause I have something to tell you, too." He suddenly looked shy, aqua eyes cast downward.  
  
"Well, I..." Sora was dumbfounded.  
  
"Maybe I should go first," Riku offered.  
  
Sora nodded slowly, wondering what Riku could have to say. His heart was beating a thousand times a second, hoping against hope that...  
  
"I could show you instead," Riku suggested sweetly, twisting around in Sora's embrace. But he didn't wait for a response - instead, he just pressed his pink lips to Sora's.  
  
Sora was shocked for a moment. 'W-what!? Is my Riku really...kissing me!?' But he didn't think for long. No words were needed. He slid his tongue out, running it along Riku's lips, begging for permission, which was granted quickly.  
  
Riku felt Sora smile before breaking the kiss. Riku whimpered softly, asking with his eyes why Sora pulled away. But Sora just licked his ear gently before starting a line of kisses down Riku's cheek, to his chin, and on down his neck.  
  
The waves lapped gingerly at their feet, just like Sora's tongue on Riku's ear. Sora smiled as he felt his friend writhe underneath him, panting softly, begging for more. But as much as Sora wanted to kiss Riku, he wanted to tease him, too. So he whispered softly, mischievously, to him:  
  
"Are you enjoying this, Riku-chan?" he grinned against his friend's flushed skin.  
  
Riku only whimpered helplessly.  
  
"What's that, Riku? I couldn't understand you.."  
  
Riku brought his lips up to Sora's, pleading with him.  
  
"It seems you're at a loss for words. Am I too hot to handle?" he grinned.  
  
"Sora..more..." Those were the only words Riku could get out of his mouth.  
  
"Oh, I suppose.." Sora brought his mouth down to capture Riku's again. His hands wandered down, unzipping Riku's vest. He heard Riku's breath hitch, enjoying the sound. Riku brought his hands up to tangle in Sora's cinnamon hair, moaning his name quietly.  
  
Sora pressed kisses from Riku's lips down to his stomach, listening to his friend's half-formed phrases.  
  
Riku was lost in the pleasure. He drew Sora's sweet lips back up to his own. Sora grinned, wanting to please his friend.  
  
They laid out like that all night, enjoying the feel of each other and the waves caressing their feet. The stars winked down at them, giving them their shining blessing. Riku arched around Sora's muscular body, reaching up to kiss his ear and whisper..  
  
"I love you, Sora.."  
  
Sora kissed Riku's hair softly. "I love you, too, Riku."  
  
"We'll stay together, right?"  
  
"Forever.."  
  
Riku smiled softly, resting his head on Sora's chest.  
  
*~And you will keep me safe  
  
And you will keep me close  
  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last.~*  
  
a/n: My first shounen-ai story! I hope it was good.please review and tell me how I did! The end is part of a song from the musical 'Les Miserables' (I think that's how you spell it). I thought it fit. =D Dedicated to my friend, Seiun. She's the one who came up with the title. Go Seiun! =D 


End file.
